goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost (1979 film)
This is about the '''animated film.' For the live action film, see Jack Frost (1998 film).'' Jack Frost is a stop-motion animated film. Cast Singing cast *Robert Morse - Jack Frost *Debra Clinger - Elisa *Buddy Hackett - Pardon-Me-Pete *Paul Frees - Father Winter/Kubla Kraus Non-singing cast *Don Messick - Snip *Sonny Melendez - Sir Ravenal Rightfellow *'Dina Lynn' - Holly Plot The story is narrated by a groundhog named Pardon-Me-Pete, who has a deal with Jack Frost to extend winter by six weeks, letting him sleep that much longer. Jack Frost, an immortal winter sprite, falls in love with a human girl named Elisa after rescuing her and she said she loves Jack. Jack asks Father Winter if he can become human in order to be with her. Father Winter gives him a chance, but warns that Jack must prove he can succeed as a human, by earning a house, a horse, a bag of gold, and a wife by the first sign of spring. Jack agrees and turns human, assuming the identity of Jack Snip. He runs a tailor shop in the town of January Junction with two friends who also turned human, Snip the snowflake maker and Holly the snow gypsy. Snip and Holly were sent by Father Winter to ensure Jack does not get into trouble. Elisa is charmed by "Jack Snip," but she harbors romantic dreams of Sir Ravenal Rightfellow, a, literally, "knight in golden armor." Elisa is kidnapped by Kubla Kraus, the evil Cossack king who lives all alone in a castle on Miserable Mountain with his army of Keh-Nights, his horse, Klangstumper, his butler, Fetch-Kvetch, and a ventriloquist's dummy named Dummy as his sidekick, all made of iron since no people or any animals could stand to live with him due to his arrogance and greed. Kraus also possesses all the brick, gold, and timber that January Junction used to have. He immediately notices Elisa for her beauty and madly wants her to be his wife. After Elisa is rescued by Sir Ravenal, Kraus vows to destroy January Junction by sending one-thousand Keh-Nights in an attempt to recapture his bride, and throws Jack, Snip, and Holly in the dungeon. Jack gives up his humanity in order to whip up the biggest blizzard ever, freezing Kraus and his one-thousand Keh-Nights in the castle. Snip and Holly change back to sprites as well. This tactic works until Groundhog Day arrives. As the sky is overcast with no sun to cast shadows, Jack Frost uses his magic shadow to scare Pardon-Me-Pete back into hibernation, and continues whipping up the storm. Finally, with only one hour left before the arrival of spring, Jack returns to human form to stop Kraus by tricking his Keh-Nights into walking off the icy mountain to their destruction by imitating Dummy. Afterwards, Jack causes Kubla to fall out of his castle and Father Winter literally blows Kubla far away from Miserable Mountain leaving Jack to claim the gold for himself, tames Klangstumper, making him his horse, and the castle becomes his house. He races off to ask Elisa's parents for her hand in marriage, but during his absence, she has fallen in love with Sir Ravenal, and he with her. Jack becomes a sprite again for good, and blows ice onto Elisa's wedding bouquet, turning it white. When asked about the change, she sheds a tear, saying "An old friend just kissed the bride." Snip calls out to Jack that winter wouldn't be the same without him. Before heading back to sleep, Pardon-Me-Pete says that Jack Frost still plays his tricks on him to ensure that there are six more weeks of winter, but he doesn't mind because he enjoys the extra sleep. Musical numbers *"Me and My Shadow" - Pete *"Jack Frost is Here" - Pete and Chorus *"It's Lonely Being One of a Kind" - Jack *"There's The Rub" - Kraus *"She is Beautiful" - Kraus *"Just What I Always Wanted" - Jack, Elisa and Cast *"I've Got a Day Named After Me (February 2)" - Pete Category:Animated films